


to console

by WattStalf



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, also some heated kissing, angst turned fluff, idk just a sweet little ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naomi awakes from a nightmare to find her lover facing a similar horror. All they have to offer each other is comfort, but that turns out to be enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to console

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for someone on tumblr, who wanted a story about their Sole Survivor and MacCready comforting each other and then macking on each other. It's my first time writing him, so i hope I didn't fuck him up too bad, and I really like her character so I also hope I didn't fuck her up.  
> 

Naomi jolted awake, heart pounding and a sick feeling in her stomach. It took her a moment of slow breathing to calm herself down and remember, once again, that it wasn't real this time. It was just a dream, just a terrible dream that she hadn't been able to shake, no matter how she tried. It still hurt so much to remember, but when she went to sleep, there were times that she could not fight it off.

It was Nate, always Nate, dying in front of her while she was powerless to help him and powerless to stop Shaun from being taken away. And then it was any number of terrible things happening to Shaun while Nate, somehow still dead, taunted her and told her it was all her fault. She was a terrible mother and a terrible wife and she had lost her family because of that.

At that point, she would always wake up, panicked and miserable, and even after she calmed herself down, she still felt bad. This was the first time in a while that she had even had the dream; she had thought that she was finally done facing those terrible images and the reason for that was laying next to her. And he was also awake, with a similar miserable expression.

When MacCready noticed that she had woken up, he also noticed how distressed she looked, and the expression faded, replaced with one of worry. “You alright?” he asked, as if it weren't at all unusual for him to be the only one laying awake, as if her being awake were much stranger in comparison.

“Yeah,” she replied. “Just...a bad dream, is all.” There was a pause before she said, “What about you?”

“I'm fine, it's just...the same thing.” Again, there was a pause. “Wanna talk about it or...?”

She would have felt guilty, bringing something like that up, but things were different with him. He could relate; he carried baggage, just the same as she did. “It was about Nate, and Shaun,” she confessed. “About when...all of that happened. I've had that nightmare before, but it's always really bad and I haven't had it in a while.”

Before she could ask him about his, he had his arms around her and had pulled her close against him. Already, she felt much more at ease, being close to him like that. “I know it's hard,” he said. “Believe me, I know, and I know what those dreams are like. I still...have them too.”

“So was tonight...?”

“Yeah, tonight was one of those for me too.” Just the admission from him was enough to break her heart all over again; while it was true that it was nice to have someone to relate to in all of this mess, that didn't mean that it was a good thing, and if it would have spared him pain, she would have preferred to have nothing to relate to at all. But, then, things would be different and they wouldn't have been able to be together, and she realized that these thoughts would always be complicated.

“It's okay now,” was all she could say, nuzzling him. “I'm here, RJ. I'm right here.”

He tangled a hand in her long, blonde hair and replied, “I'm here too.” His hold on her tightened and she could his heart beating more clearly. It was slowing and steadying due to having her close, and she could feel hers slowing as well. “I'm always going to be here, Naomi.”

They laid in silence for a moment, just holding each other as they tried to recover from their own private horrors. It was hard to be alone in something like that, but they did not have to be. It was true that all experiences were different and that neither could ever really understand what the other had suffered, they both knew pain, and that was enough to know to hold on until the really tough bits passed.

“Do you think you'll be able to fall asleep again soon?” he asked after a few more minutes of silence.

“I'm not sure,” she replied. It was true that she felt a lot safer and more comfortable knowing he was there, but that did not completely ease the dread that had settled somewhere inside her, the dread that always came after nightmares that insisted that closing her eyes would only mean more of the same.

“It's okay, I'm not really sure if I can sleep either.”

“So let's not sleep then,” she said, desperate to take her mind off of things. And there was always something about fear like this that made her cling to him all the more, that made anyone want to be just a little bit closer to their lovers in whatever way that they could. Things were bad but they could be worse, and all she could do was live in the moment.

He could tell by the look in her eyes what she meant and gave her a playful grin, a nice contrast to the solemn expressions both had been wearing before. “Yeah, I think that sounds like a good idea.” He draped his lips over hers, gently at first as she returned the kiss, leaning into him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

The first kiss was long and slow and sweet, the comfort that both of them needed and the best sort of comfort both had to offer, the sort of comfort only they could share. She moaned softly against his lips, enjoying his warmth and his scent and everything else that she had come to know as strictly his.

Then they pulled their lips apart and she pressed her body up closer against him, and he pulled her into a second kiss, this time nipping at her lower lip and tugging on it. Immediately, her lips parted for him, and he gave her another quick nibble. He pulled her hair while she allowed his tongue into her mouth, moaning into his.

Even when she felt herself running out of air, she didn't want to pull away, losing herself in his kiss and desperate for more of him. She knew, of course, that she would never have enough, that this desire would always consume her and that she would always want more, but she still strove for that impossible satisfaction every time. And his kisses and touches were always just as starved, he always seemed just as desperate and insatiable as she was.

When she finally gave in to her body's need for oxygen, they pressed their foreheads together, panting and staring at each other wordlessly. Words were never needed to convey where this was going to end up, what was happening next. And then he had her flipped onto her back, on top of her as he came down for a third kiss, this one even more ravenous than the last, and for just a moment, they could forget everything else.

They could forget the danger that quite possibly waited for them outside, they could forget everything they still needed to do, they could forget their pasts and their pain and their sorrow. For just a moment, they could forget everything but each other.


End file.
